Personajes con Vida Characters with life
by LucyMery
Summary: Relativo a las aventuras de Syaoran PV y sus amigos PV, Lucy y Edward. Syaoran PV descubrirá poco a poco lo que es un PV y el origen de éstos y comprenderá a su vez el por qué de su existencia, siendo de vital importancia para ayudar a Edward para acercarse a Lucy. Ayudará también a detener la eterna lucha entre PV y humanos. Básicamente una historia de amor y aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic en Español/Englis**

**PV significa Personaje con Vida / PV means "Personajes con Vida" it is: Characters with life.**

* * *

**Personajes con Vida**

Capítulo 1

**Teorías sobre los PV**

12 de septiembre de 2362

A quien corresponda:

Con motivo del concurso anual que realiza la Compañía Creadora de PV, como promoción en su aniversario, acerca de dar vida a un proyecto de PV sin costo alguno: envío el presente documento con mi propuesta para ser un PV a mi personaje: Escarlek Anderson Cisneros. El relato sobre éste personaje se encontrará en el volumen adjunto a la carta, junto con el dibujo y sus descripciones personales. Anexo también una breve reseña resumida, en caso de que el material sea demasiado voluminoso para analizarse por completo en un breve periodo de tiempo.

Ahora bien, quisiera hacer unas breves notas de por qué estoy interesada en el tema de los Personajes con Vida, mejor conocidos como "PV"

Hace ya algunos años, conocí a un valeroso PV de nombre Otani. En medio de una desgracia, él no se separó ni un segundo de su ama, aun cuando ella murió. Yo misma les enterré juntos y los recuerdo a ambos con profundo cariño. Las causas de tan fatal accidente aún no las comprendo del todo, y tal vez nunca se esclarezcan, pero desde ese día mi opinión acerca de los PV fue y seguirá siendo de profundo respeto, como si de un igual se tratara. Por esta y otras tantas razones, me atrevo a añadir a ésta carta las siguientes teorías, que espero les serán de gran ayuda para comprender la naturaleza de los PV e incluso dar alguna luz acerca de cuál fue su origen.

Comienzo enumerando algunas de sus características, unas ya las conocen, otras tal vez sean solo producto de mis propias observaciones como restauradora de PV, humilde oficio al que me dedico actualmente.

En primer lugar, los PV son criaturas pequeñas, que no rebasan los 30 centímetros de altura y/o largo.

Los PV tienen poderes prácticamente ilimitados, según sea la imaginación del amo.

Cada PV tiene o tuvo un amo o dueño, que ha cambiado de generación en generación.

Los PV tienen por lo tanto más de un nombre, según el capricho de cada amo o dueño que han tenido.

Los PV pueden vivir por cientos de años y no envejecen excepto en caso de que el amo original o un reparador de PV les de la apariencia de más joven o adulto. Por lo tanto, de otra forma su apariencia no cambia con los años.

Los PV no necesitan alimentos que nosotros los humanos consumimos, para vivir. Ellos se alimentan de las emociones humanas.

Los PV encarnan las emociones humanas. Si están en un ambiente en que los humanos están felices, los PV lo estarán también.

Si un PV está lejos, por más de un kilómetro de cualquier humano, éste cae en un estado similar a "dormido". No se mueve ni hace nada, se vuelve casi como un muñeco sin vida. Por lo tanto, dependen de nosotros.

Un PV puede ser reparado siempre, no importa la gravedad del daño recibido. Siendo así, siempre que quede algo de su "materia" éste podrá ser restaurado y seguirá vivo.

Solo en caso de ser quemado completamente o que desapareciera toda partícula que lo formaba, entonces puede decirse que el PV ha muerto.

Los PV tienen un sentimiento propio: el que les dio el "ser". Es decir, los PV existen gracias a que el dibujo del cual fueron formados, fue hecho con un sentimiento en particular. Ése sentimiento los define y es su alimento favorito.

Los PV por lo tanto, nacieron a partir de dos cosas: una imagen o dibujo y de un sentimiento. Sea cual sea, bueno o malo, o neutra. Esos son el soplo de vida del PV. Prefieren el sentimiento con el que nacieron por encima de los demás y así es como ellos se alimentan principalmente. No obstante, si las circunstancias los obligan a alimentarse de otro tipo de sentimientos, lo harán pero en menor medida.

Un PV nunca se enferma, salvo que no tenga su alimento preferido y caiga así en un descuido de su salud. Si no encuentra su sentimiento favorito en el aire, tenderá a debilitarse y perder el color, pero no podrá morir.

Un PV "enfermo" o mejor dicho, débil es una presa fácil de cambios de humor o de carácter. Por ejemplo, si su sentimiento era el de alegría y a su alrededor no hay humanos alegres, sino tristes, el PV será presa de una tristeza poco común en él.

Los PV son peligrosos en tanto que los amos lo sean, o que sus amos sean atacados. Un PV no tiene en sí mismo ningún motivo para pelear, excepto que su amo original le haya hecho así desde un principio. No deja de ser una responsabilidad nuestra el hecho de que a los PV se les considere peligrosos.

Las primeras memorias con que nace un PV son referentes a su cuento o relato personal. Y no tienen nada qué ver con el mundo real.

Los PV no pueden reproducirse unos a otros. Solamente el PV Madre ayuda a que existan nuevos PV.

Estas son pues, algunas de mis observaciones de los PV. No esperando dar una cátedra sobre el tema que tan ampliamente ustedes conocen, pero espero que esto sea de ayuda para la comprensión de los PV. Para que ellos no sean vistos o creados para ser armas o cumplir nuestros propios intereses. Los PV, dicho de otra forma, son el espejo de nuestros propios corazones y, si respetamos nuestros sentimientos, debemos respetarles a ellos por igual.

Una recomendación, que se levante el castigo impuesto a los PV, sobre no poder hablar con ellos. Es algo absurdo, ellos son tan inteligentes como nosotros y tienen sentimientos por igual.

Bueno, ya no hago más larga esta carta. Solamente me resta desearle suerte a los demás competidores y que el mejor proyecto para PV sea el ganador.

Atentamente:

Participante para proyecto PV de Escarlek Anderson Cisneros.

Lucy.

* * *

Characters with Life (Personajes con Vida = PV)

Chapter 1

Theories about the PV

September 12, 2362

To whom it may concern:

On the occasion of annual competition that makes the Company Creator of PV, as a promotion for their anniversary, about giving life to a PV project at no cost: send this document with my proposal in order to be a PV my character: Escarlek Anderson Cisneros . The story of this character will be found in the volume attached to the letter, along with a picture and personal descriptions. I annex also a brief summary, if the material is too large to completely analyze in a short time.

Now I would make a few notes about why I'm interested in the subject of living characters, better known as "PV"

Several years ago, I met a courageous PV named Otani. Amid disgrace, he never leaves his mistress, even though she died. I buried myself together and remember them both with deep affection. The causes of this fatal accident still not quite understand, and may never be clarified, but since that day my mind about the PV was and will remain of profound respect, as if it were an equal. For this and many other reasons, I venture to add to this letter the following theories, which I hope will be of great help in understanding the nature of the PV and even, shed some light on what was its origin.

Start by listing some of its features, and some known, others may be just a product of my own observations as a Restorer of PV, humble office which I do now.

• First, the PV is small creatures that do not exceed 12 inches in height and/or length.

• The PV have virtually unlimited powers, as the imagination of the master.

• Each PV has or had a master or owner who has changed from generation to generation.

• The PV thus has more than one name, at the whim of each master or owner who had.

• The PV can live for hundreds of years and not age except in cases where the original Master or Repairman of PV does they look younger or adult. Therefore, otherwise its appearance does not change with age.

• The PV does not need food that we humans eat, to live. They feed on human emotions.

• The PV embodies human emotions. If you are in an environment in which humans are happy, the PV will also be.

• If a PV is far more than a mile from any human, he falls into a state similar to "sleep". Do not move or do anything, it becomes almost like a lifeless doll. So, depend on us.

• A PV can always be repaired, no matter the severity of the damage taken. Thus, it is always something of their "stuff" it will be restored and will live.

• Only if it disappeared completely burned or particle that was all, then it can be said that the PV is dead.

• The PV has a sense of their own: they gave the "being". That is, the PV exist because the drawing of which were formed, was made with a particular feeling. That sentiment defined the PV and is his favorite food.

• The PV thus born from two things: a picture or drawing and a feeling. Whatever it is, good or bad, or neutral. Those are the breath of life of PV. They prefer the feeling they were born over the others and that's how they feed mainly. However, if circumstances force them to feed on other feelings, they will, but will do so to a lesser extent.

• A PV never sick, except they do not have his favorite food and fall and a neglect of their health. If they do not find his favorite feeling in the air, it will tend to fade and lose color, but they cannot die.

• A PV "sick" or rather weak a prey to changes in mood or character. For example, if their feeling was that of joy and no humans around happy, but sad, the PV will be gripped by a sadness unusual for him.

• The PV is dangerous if the Masters are, or if their masters are attacked. A PV hasn't in itself reason to fight, except that his original master he has done so from the beginning. It is still our responsibility that the PV is considered dangerous.

• The first memories that come with a PV are regarding their story or personal story. And have nothing to do with the real world.

• The PV cannot reproduce one another. Only PV Mother can helps to new PV exist.

These are therefore some of my observations of the PV. No waiting to give a lecture on the topic so widely you know, but I hope this is helpful in understanding the PV. It is for they are not viewed or made to be weapons, or enforce our own interests. The PV, put another way, are the mirror of our own hearts, and if we respect our feelings, we must respect them equally to them.

A recommendation to lift the punishment imposed on the PV, about not being able to talk to them. It's absurd; they are as smart as us and have feelings alike.

Well, no longer do this letter. Only remains for me to wish luck to the other competitors and wish the best for PV project to be the winner.

Sincerely:

Of PV project participant: Escarlek Anderson Cisneros.

Lucy.

* * *

Hi! Bueno, comenzando a escribir éste enorme fic, tal vez en un principio con capítulos cortos. Pero poco a poco con la esperanza de poder dejar por escrito una de mis historias favoritas. Espero ahora sí, poder resolver las dudas que se tengan con respecto a los PV, en cuanto a ésos cortos comics que he realizado antes como una vista previa de éste enorme proyecto. Trataré de ponerme a actualizar durante éstas vacaciones, cuanto me sea posible y lamentaré en el alma detenerme en cuanto vuelva a clases. T_T Así que les suplicaré bastante paciencia, soy más una dibujante que escritora. Un abrazo y que disfruten el inicio de ésta larga pero que promete ser entretenida, aventura. No estaría de más, tratar de recordar la mayoría de las teorías que Lucy pone en su carta. Sirven para darnos una guía del argumento y algo así como las "reglas" de éste juego o universo de los PV.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima entrega. Capitulo 2 "Compañía Creadora de PV" Para que vayamos conociendo las bases de ésta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Español/Englis

PV significa Personaje con Vida / PV means "Personajes con Vida" it is: Characters with life.

* * *

**Personajes con Vida**

**Capítulo 2 Compañía Creadora de PV**

-Edward, echa un vistazo a éste documento.

A mitad de una importante junta del jurado de la Compañía, para elegir al proyecto para PV ganador, estallaron en carcajadas la mayoría al encontrar la carta de Lucy. Leyeron en voz alta lo que decía y entre sí no podían parar de reír. Edward recibió la carta y el documento adjunto sobre el personaje Escarlek.

-Puedes tirarlo a la basura o guardarlo para tu colección.

Edward recogió todo esto y lo guardó en su regazo junto con otro montón de papeles de otros personajes concursantes. El jurado que elegía los PV ganadores, estaba conformado principalmente por los que estaban a la cabeza de la Compañía Creadora de PV, y todos ellos eran parte de una familia.

La importancia para ellos, de hacer un concurso como éste cada año, no era para divertirse con los creativos dibujos de las propuestas, sino que, era la forma en que ellos justificaban ante el público la llegada de correo y más correo. Entre esa mensajería buscaba antes que nada, saber los resultados de ciertos experimentos que estaban llevándose a cabo en secreto aún para muchos miembros de la Compañía, entre ellos Edward. El concurso no tenía mayor interés por lo tanto y elegían de entre los proyectos, casi al azar, el que fuera el menos peligroso de todos, el más sencillo o más sexy (si querían divertirse) El resto de proyectos los tiraban a la basura, salvo que Edward quisiera conservarlos. Pero Edward no podía guardarlo todo para siempre. Recogía todos los trabajos y se quedaba con aquéllos que a su propio juicio valía la pena conservar.

La Compañía Creadora de PV estaba ubicada en lo que mucho tiempo atrás había sido una de las mayores ciudades tecnológicas del Japón; que ahora estaba deshabitada y prácticamente en ruinas. Inundada en su mayor parte, se veían edificios aquí y allá de los que antes habían sido grandes rascacielos, asomaban sus cabezas por encima del nivel del agua. El edificio de la Compañía parecía la casa de una tortuga gigante. Una pequeña isla de concreto entre tanta desolación. No podían moverse las personas más que con un viejo tren y algunas barcas de remos. El uso de combustibles estaba prohibido en los últimos cientos de años, no obstante ellos tenían electricidad necesaria para hacer sus experimentos, obteniéndola del sol, los causes de agua y el viento.

En ésta cápsula que era la Compañía Creadora de PV, solamente podían trabajar miembros de la familia. Los que eran ajenos a ella en cuanto a sangre, trabajaban en los niveles inferiores. Dicho sea por ejemplo: alguna esposa o esposo venido del exterior que ahora formase parte de la familia indirectamente, no por relación de sangre.

Las casas de todos, se concentraban en la periferia del edificio principal. Hacia el interior, el núcleo de la Compañía y lo más importante que tenía, era el primer PV existente: el PV Madre. Sin éste la Compañía Creadora de PV no existiría. Dicho de otra forma: por medio de la ayuda de éste importante PV, era que la Compañía podía dar a "luz" a miles de millares de PV. No existía otra forma para crearles o darles vida. Cosa por la cual ella era un PV de gran valor para la Compañía y nadie absolutamente tenía derecho a poner las manos sobre éste PV, a no ser solamente el Director de la Compañía.

Tal era su importancia y grandes eran las medidas de seguridad que, el joven Edward solo podía aspirar a verla desde el otro lado de las vitrinas o ventanas, mientras hacía su camino todas las mañanas con rumbo al área de su departamento de trabajo, o área de archivos de los PV.

Luego del PV Madre, como núcleo de la Compañía, seguía la sección de máquinas para los procesos de creación de PV. El acceso principal de energía se concentraba en solventar el gasto de energía para ésas máquinas. Era por tanto un proceso costoso y delicado que requería mucha electricidad y máquinas. Entre ésas máquinas, las principales eran las que tenían una plataforma. Allí eran colocados los dibujos y luego de activadas las máquinas, éstas se conectaban a su vez al PV Madre. Así combinando gran electricidad y la misteriosa magia del PV Legendario, podía el dibujo cobrar vida de forma milagrosa ante los ojos de los de la Compañía. Luego de nacido el PV, éste allí mismo era escaneado, se recolectaban sus datos personales y de origen, los datos de las memorias de los PV. Luego éste nuevo PV se encapsula con etiquetas de sus datos y es enviado por tuberías a su dueño. Es una tubería-mensajería por así decirlo. Y ésta llega rápidamente al centro de correos más próximo a la ubicación del dueño.

Los registros del PV, pasan electrónicamente a la base de datos de la Compañía Creadora de PV, para ser archivados también en físico, y estudiados por el Departamento de Investigación de PV. Ese Departamento del cual está encargado Edward, siendo él el único empleado para el asunto de papeleo, parte "aburrida" de la Compañía.

El fin de ése Departamento, es la investigación para explicar el verdadero origen de los PV, o más claramente dicho, para conocer cómo fue o bajo qué circunstancias es que concibió la vida el PV Madre. Ése es un suceso hasta la fecha inexplicable. El cómo se dio que ésa pequeña existiera es todo un misterio que aparentemente se tragó la tierra. Solamente se conocen algunos pocos datos: ella fue descubierta entre los brazos de una mujer, cuando ésta había fallecido. Además entre sus dedos había una hoja de papel, firmada en una esquina, por el autor del dibujo que suponen, era el PV Madre. La mujer tenía el nombre de "Zhara Zhareíb"

Se cuenta que ella era de una raza actualmente extinta, semejante a la de los humanos, pero con un extraño y único poder. Historia, que de ser cierta, deja claro que es imposible crear un nuevo PV por cuenta propia, sin la ayuda del PV Madre y sin importar de qué experimento se trate. Motivo por el que el Departamento de Investigación esté en gran descuido por parte de los miembros de la misma Compañía.

Solo resta decir con respecto a la Compañía, su lado oscuro. Claro está: hacen experimentos a escondidas y también tienen a su disposición un ejército de PV, que son un grupo de PV antiguo y educado para mantener el orden entre los PV existentes.

Durante la época "oscura" de la Compañía, para ser precisos, los primeros años desde su fundación, hace poco más de 300 años, se crearon indiscriminadamente una cantidad inmensa de PV sin observar las consecuencias ni llevar un registro preciso de cuántos, tan solo importaban las ganancias que con ello se pudieran obtener. La historia dice que ellos fueron la causa de la ruina del mundo y sus grandes ciudades. Los PV eran el gran comercio de la primera generación. Pero después vino repentinamente la devastación por los mismos PV, alrededor del mundo y fue por eso preciso crear un ejército de PV, para mantener el orden. Después de ello, la Compañía Creadora de PV que recién comenzaba, perdió rápidamente prestigio, pero no por ello perdió compradores entre ellos los clandestinos, que la ayudaron a mantenerse a flote.

A los PV no se les puede combatir fácilmente, si no se tienen otros PV.

La norma para creación de nuevos PV actualmente exige a la Compañía no crear PV que tengan poderes o habilidades peligrosas. Desde entonces se crearon todo tipo de PV sin ninguna gracia o don. Tal podría ser el caso del pequeño Otani. Pero gran margen de los PV peligrosos fueron de los primeros que se crearon y son claramente los más antiguos. De ésos mismos se eligieron algunos para hacer el ejército de PV. El resto de PV fue destruido o fueron puestos en cuarentena muy lejos de cualquier lugar habitado por humanos. Siendo así, puestos en un estado como de "dormidos".

Desde entonces, se lleva un registro minucioso de los PV. No solo de sus características e historia, sino que también de su ubicación y dueño.

También se hizo un cuidadoso registro de dónde se ocultaron los PV en cuarentena, considerados peligrosos, para evitar a toda costa que las personas se instalen a vivir en las cercanías.

Por lo demás, la Compañía ha hecho numerosas obras alrededor del mundo a fin de conseguir el perdón por aquellos años grises. Haciendo uso de los PV para reconstruir viviendas para los supervivientes y a su vez promocionándose con el concurso anual que permite al ganador conseguir totalmente gratis un PV, original y bajo ciertas normas y reglas, que el mismo ganador haya diseñado.

Por último cabe señalar que el nombre del fundador de la Compañía Creadora de PV, el primero y raíz de ésta siniestra Compañía, fue de nombre Edward.

* * *

**Characters with Life (PV)**

**Chapter 2 Company Creator of PV**

-Edward, check out this document.

Midway through an important meeting of the jury of the Company, to elect the winner PV project, most burst out laughing, finding Lucy's letter. They read aloud what she said and each other could not stop laughing. Edward received the letter and the attached document about the character Escarlek.

-You can throw it away or keep it for your collection.

Edward collected all this and put it in his lap along with another pile of papers from other contestant's characters. The jury that chose the winners PV, consisted primarily those who were at the head of the Company Creator of PV, and they were all part of a family.

The importance for them to do a contest like this every year, it was not to have fun with creative drawings of the proposals, but that was the way they justify to the public the arrival of mail and more mail. Among the courier wanted first of all to know the results of certain experiments that were being conducted in secret even to many members of the Company, including Edward. The contest had no interest, and therefore they choose from among the projects, almost at random, which was the least dangerous of all, the simplest or sexiest (if they play). All other projects were thrown into the trash, Edward unless want to keep them. But Edward could not keep everything forever. He collected all the work and he stayed with those, which in his own judgment, worth keeping.

The Company Creator of PV was located in what had long ago been a major technological cities of Japan, which was now uninhabited and in ruins. Mostly flooded, were buildings here and there which were before skyscrapers, poked their heads above the water level. The Company building seemed the home of a giant turtle. It was a small concrete island between such desolation. People could not move more than an old train and some rowboats. Fuel use was banned in the past hundreds of years, yet they have electricity to their experiments, either from the sun, the causes of water and wind.

In this capsule was the Company Creator of PV, could work only family members. Those who were strangers to it regarding blood, working at lower levels. This is for example a husband or wife come outside now be part of the family indirectly, not by blood relationship.

All houses were concentrated in the periphery of the main building. Inland, the core of the Company and most importantly it had, was the first existing PV: PV Mother. Without it the Company Creator of PV would not exist. Put another way: through the help of this important PV, was that the company could give "birth" to thousands of thousands of PV. There was no other way to create them or give them life. Thing for which she was a PV of great value to the Company and no one quite had the right to lay hands on this PV, unless only the Director of the Company.

Such was its importance and great were the security measures; the young Edward could only hope to see it from the other side of the windows, as he made his way every morning due to the area of his labor department, or area of files of the PV.

After PV Mother, as the core of the Company, was the engine department for PV building processes. The main access energy focused on solving the energy expenditure for those machines. It was therefore an expensive and delicate process requiring a lot of electricity and machines. Among those machines, the principal were the ones with a platform. There were placed drawings and activated after the machines, they are connected in turn to the PV Mother. So combining great power and the mysterious magic of Legendary PV, drawing could miraculously come to life in the sight of the Company. After born the PV, in this site was scanned, his personal data is collected and his origin data memories of the PV. Then this new PV is encapsulated with their data labels and sent by pipeline to its owner. A pipe-messaging is so to speak. And it quickly reaches the center post nearest the location of the owner.

PV records, electronically passed to the database the Company Creator of PV, for physical also be archived and studied by the Research Department of PV. For that Department, is responsible Edward, being he the only employee for the matter of paperwork; the part "boring" of the Company.

The purpose of this department is research to explain the origin of the PV, or more clearly stated, was to learn how or under what circumstances is that the PV Mother conceived life. That's an event so far unexplained. The how was that little PV exists is a mystery that apparently swallowed the land. Only few data are known: she was spotted in the arms of a woman, when she had died. Also in her fingers had a sheet of paper, signed in a corner by the author of the drawing posed, was the Mother PV. The woman had the name "Zhara Zhareíb"

It is said that she was of a race now extinct, like that of humans, but with a strange and unique power. History which, if true, makes it clear that it is impossible to create a new PV by yourself, without the help of PV Mother, and no matter what experiment. Reason for the Research Department is largely neglected by members of the same company.

It only remains to say regarding the Company, its dark side. Course: do experiments in secret and also have at their disposal an army of PV, which are a group of old PV and educated to maintain order among the existing PV.

During the period "dark" of the Company, to be precise, the first year since its founding, a little over 300 years, indiscriminately created an immense amount of PV without observing the consequences or keep track of exactly how many, only profits mattered that this could be obtained. The story says that they were the cause of the ruin of the world and the major cities. The PV was the great trade of the first generation. But then came suddenly the devastation by the same PV, around the world and was therefore necessary to create an army of PV, to maintain order. Thereafter, the Company Creator of PV that was just beginning, quickly lost prestige, but not lost buyers including clandestine, which helped it to stay afloat.

PV cannot be easily combat, unless you have other PV.

The standard for creation of new PV currently requires for Company not create PV with powers or abilities that are dangerous. Since then all kinds of PV are created without any grace or gift. This could be the case of small Otani. But large margin of hazardous PV were among the first that were created and are clearly the oldest. In those same few were chosen to make the army of PV. The rest of PV was destroyed or were quarantined far away from any place inhabited by humans. Thus, as put into a state of "sleep".

Since then, detailed records are kept of the PV. Not only for their characteristics and history, also their location and owner.

Also made a careful record of where they hid the PV quarantined, considered dangerous to avoid at all costs that people install to live nearby.

Moreover, the Company has made numerous works around the world to get forgiveness for those gray years. Using the PV for rebuilding homes for survivors and in turn promoting itself with the annual contest that allows the winner to get totally free PV, original and under certain rules and regulations, the same winner ever designed.

Finally it should be noted that the name of the founder of the Company Creator of PV, the first root of this sinister Company, was named Edward.

* * *

**Saludos! **

Perdón por hacer ésto algo doble, al ser español e inglés.

En ésta capítulo supongo que ya podrán tener alguna idea del argumento o rumbo que tomará ésta historia. Igual algunos ya le conocen un poco. Veremos ya arrancar la historia en el próximo capítulo, para dejar de lado las descripciones de PV y cómo esta el mundo que les rodea por la paz un breve momento. El siguiente capítulo será por título: "El último Edward" Para enlazar el final del segundo capitulo con el principio del tercero.

En un principio, parece bastante compleja la historia, pero conforme avance, espero que se acostumbren a las supuestas teorías.


End file.
